


Reunion

by AciidHeart



Series: McGenji Week [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Genji is depressed, Like really depressed, Lotso angst, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, Tumblr: mcgenjiweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/pseuds/AciidHeart
Summary: Genji dreads the day.
McGenji Week Day 4: Reunion





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue in italics are in Japanese.

Genji rubs a hand over his face with a heavy sigh.

“Agent Shimada, there is someone outside your door who wishes to speak with you.” He tries to rub the sleep from his eyes. Tries to ignore the knot resting at the pit of his stomach.

“Tell them I do not wish to speak with anyone today, please.” 

“As you wish, Agent Shimada.” Genji slowly surveys his room, frowning deeply. There are clothes strewn about on the floor, flannels and wrinkled denim tucked away in the corner. There are empty bottles of beer and a wide-brimmed hat clustered together on top of his dresser. He looks away. 

“Agent Shimada, Dr. Zeigler is requesting your presence in the medbay.” Genji sighs again, debating on whether or not he should bother giving a response.

“She says it's urgent. Your brother is requesting your presence as well.” With a tight frown Genji stands from his bed. 

“Tell my brother I will see him shortly.” With a deep sigh, Genji briefly touches the worn fabric wrapped around his neck. 

\--/--/--

“Genji, thank you for coming to see me. How are you?” Angela pats the examination table next to her as Genji steps into the medbay, and he gingerly takes a seat on it. 

“It has been a while, Angela,” Genji replies. Out of reflex he unhinges his visor and holds out an arm, preparing for the protective plating to be removed for inspection. Angela pats the arm with a small smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

“That's not what I called you here for, Genji.” she leans back in her chair, smile dropping. “I want to know how you've been.” Genji sucks in a sharp breath, averting his eyes.

“I've been… managing,” he says. Angela sighs. 

“Genji, I know things have been hard, but you must face it sometime. The day will arrive shortly-” Genji abruptly stands up, expression hard.

“I will process this as I see fit, Dr. Zeigler. It has been a long time since I have joined you all. These circumstances are far less than desirable,” he snaps. Angela flinches back, having the decency to look embarrassed.

“I… you're right, Genji. I'm sorry.” her expression crumples, and she wraps her arms around herself. “I didn't mean to push. I just wanted to see how you were doing.” Genji picks up his visor and secures it in place once more.

“I appreciate the concern, Angela, but I do not wish to talk about it. I'll… I'll see you then.” If Angela attempts to call after him, Genji cannot hear it as the door of the medbay closes behind him. 

\--/--/--

_“Apologies for the delay, brother. Angela made an attempt to pry at me.”_ Hanzo laughs dryly as Genji sits down beside him on the overhang of a cliff. The ocean crashes violently below them, a just reflection of Genji’s feelings.

_“How insensitive. Though I cannot deny that I wanted to ask after you as well.”_ Genji swings his legs over the cliff dejectedly, sighing.

_“It seems as though I cannot escape people asking about my wellbeing. I wish I knew what to tell them,”_ he replies. Hanzo regards him for a moment, eyes heavy with dark circles.

_"You do not have to tell them anything. This is an unfortunate circumstance for you to return to.”_ Hanzo grimaces immediately afterward. _“Though ‘unfortunate circumstance’ is a horribly crafted understatement.”_

_“I try to tell myself that it's not my fault for leaving. That this would have happened no matter the circumstance.”_ Hanzo’s frown deepens, and his gaze drops to the chaotic waters below.

_“It is hard to tell, and best not to dwell on such a thing. It will take time, but your guilt will fade.”_ Genji lets out the quietest of chuckles, feeling the knot in the pit of his stomach loosen ever so slightly.

_“How wise of you to say, brother. Thank you.”_

\--/--/--

Hanzo stands behind Genji in silence some days later, a welcome but silent support. He removes his visor and wipes at watery eyes, chest uncomfortably tight as he watches the casket finally lower into the Earth below. He stands with Genji until they are the only ones left.

“I will give you some space. Let me know when you wish to leave.” Genji pays his brother no heed as he walks away, and steps to the freshly packed dirt beneath him.

“Our time together has been cut short, and I will miss you dearly,” Genji whispers, “but there is no doubt in my mind that we will cross paths again one day.” he heaves a shuddering sigh, blinking back tears that threaten to spill. 

“Goodbye, Jesse. Never forget that I will always love you. I only wish our reunion had gone better.”


End file.
